Katy
Katy (also spelled in closed-captioning as Katie) is student of Woodview Elementary. She named in and is the focus of the segment It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To. Appearance She has blonde hair wrapped into a ponytail and secured with a purple headband with a flower on it. At the party she wears a green shirt under a purple dress held on by shoulder straps, with a pink-spotted pointy hat on her head. She does not appear to be wearing socks and is just wearing purple slipper or sandal type shoes. She is a heavy-set girl with a bulky face and torso, and unlike other girls in her class (like Becky and Violet) her dress depicts a clear silhouette of a bust, probably in part due to her carrying higher body fat. Personality She talks with a lisp and did not know what the word 'sensitive' meant. She reassures Violet when Vi is nervous about hitting her pinata. She begins to well up with tears and almost cries when Tobey threatens to squash her birthday cake, but is forgiving when he stops. Friends Both Scoops and Violet are invited to her party, but Becky and Tobey were not. TJ and Johnson might also have been invited, it's a bit unclear, as they are initially seen doing yoga-like stretches (resembling a ballet arabesque) before it cuts to a shot of an elephant being ridden by a girl in a pink hat. On one side of the elephant in an orange-haired boy wearing glasses and a blue hat, and on the other, a brown-haired girl wearing a purple sweater and brown pants and an orange-red hat. A clown is also invited to the party. Return She also makes an appearance waiting in line for the Billy concert in Becky's Bad-itude. She is in the company of 2 "close friends" who had been seen in the previous segment at her birthday party. The boy with orange hair and glasses and a red bow-tie is standing in front of her, and behind a blonde boy in a wheelchair. The brown-haired girl wearing sandals, yellow pants and a hooded sweatshirt is standing behind her, and in front of Shelby Joy. Chazz Cameo.png Untitled 165383.jpg El queso mysterioso 2.jpg It's my party 5.jpg Snapshot 2 (2-3-2016 9-43 PM).png It's my party 6.jpg ice_screenshot_20170909-112901.png ice_screenshot_20171001-135345.png ice_screenshot_20171008-074740.png ice_screenshot_20171008-074709.png ice_screenshot_20171008-074913.png ice_screenshot_20171008-074202.png Kid math and rose.png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (11).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (13).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (11).png WordGirl The Invisi-Bill Hand Birthday Town-screenshot (18).png Ice screenshot 20171216-115540.png Untitled 10361.jpg Untitled 165264.jpg WordGirl_ It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To - Tobey Crashes the Party-screenshot.png WordGirl_ It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To - Tobey Crashes the Party-screenshot (1).png WordGirl_ It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To - Tobey Crashes the Party-screenshot (2).png WordGirl_ It's Your Party and I'll Cry if I Want To - Tobey Crashes the Party-screenshot (3).png Ice screenshot 20180605-162847.png Ice screenshot 20180605-162648.png Becky Botsford broke the birdhouse and everyone blames on Word Girl-screenshot (4).png Becky Botsford broke the birdhouse and everyone blames on Word Girl-screenshot (3).png Becky Botsford broke the birdhouse and everyone blames on Word Girl-screenshot (2).png Becky Botsford broke the birdhouse and everyone blames on Word Girl-screenshot (1).png Becky Botsford broke the birdhouse and everyone blames on Word Girl-screenshot.png Word Girl gets angry with Mr. Birg blames him as Mr. Big and Mr. Big enslaves citizens of the city-screenshot.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Favorite Word interviewees Category:Citizens Category:Kids Category:Civilians Category:Mere Mortals Category:Humans